With Me
by Vermthy
Summary: Gaara patah hati karena pacarnya berselingkuh dengan Sasuke, Gaara berniat untuk melupakannya. Saat ia sedang berusaha melupakannya, Ino datang padanya, Gaara hanya mampu mengingat rambut pirang Ino. Dan Ino pun mengecat rambutnya. Akankah Gaara menemukan Ino?/abal,OOC,banyak typo/wajib RnR, ya! WAJIB! *asah pedang*
1. Chapter 1

Gaara membuka pintu cafe dan tersenyum melihat gadis bersurai pink telah duduk di salah satu meja. Gaara menyembunyikan bunga mawar yang telah ia siapkan di punggungnya

"Sa—"

"Sakura!"

Sebuah suara mendahuluinya. _Sasuke,_ batin Gaara. _Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?_

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kening Gaara berkerut. Dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri mereka. Sakura dan Sasuke yang tak menyadari keberadaan Gaara tiba-tiba saling berciuman sekilas.

Langkah Gaara terhenti, ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ah…" Sakura menyadari keberadaan Gaara. Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum mengejek, senyuman yang paling dibenci Gaara.

"Sakura, apa maksudnya ini?" Gaara menatap tajam pada Sakura.

"Jelaskanlah padanya, Sakura," ucap Sasuke, masih tetap dengan senyumnya yang mengejek.

Gaara merasakan firasat buruk. _Tidak, jangan _…

"Umm—sebenarnya, aku—"

_Kumohon, jangan katakan …_

"Aku ingin—"

_Jangan katakan bahwa_ …

"Sakura ingin putus darimu," potong Sasuke. "Dan kami saling menyukai."

Tubuh Gaara membeku.

"Yah, seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke," aku Sakura dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Ayo pergi," ajak Sasuke seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sakura. Sakura menerima tangan itu dan mereka keluar dari kafe dengan bergandengan tangan melewati Gaara yang masih berdiri kaku.

Setelah mereka pergi, Gaara menjatuhkan bunganya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah klub malam yang terkenal, di dalamnya terdapat meja-meja tamu dan lantai disko yang gemerlap diiringi musik yang dimainkan sang DJ. Pada salah satu meja, nampak seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang duduk di sofa dengan minuman non-alkohol di gelasnya.

Ino mendengus kesal, ia merasa bosan karena dipaksa oleh teman-temannya untuk pergi ke klub. Padahal ia berencana akan menghabiskan film yang dipinjamnya dari Matsuri.

Ino menatap sekelilingnya jemu, Tenten sedang berdansa bersama Neji, Hinata dengan Kiba, dan Karin dengan Nagato. Tiba-tiba iris _aquamarine _ Ino menangkap sebuah sosok bersurai merah yang terasa sangat familiar baginya.

_Gaara?_ tanya Ino dalam hati. Ino beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Gaara yang duduk sendirian

"Gaara?" panggilnya.

Gaara tidak menjawab, ia meneguk habis Vodka di depannya.

"Gaara!" panggil Ino lebih keras.

Gaara menoleh. "Hmn, siapa kau?" tanya Gaara.

kening Ino berkerut. "Astaga, kau benar-benar mabuk."

"Hmh, mabuk?" gumam Gaara.

Ino mengempaskan dirinya di sebelah Gaara. ia benar-benar khawatir pada temannya yang satu ini. "Tidak biasanya kau begini, ada apa?"

Gaara tidak menjawab.

"Sakura mana?" tanya Ino iseng, ia sudah tahu bahwa Gaara dan Sakura sedang berpacaran. Sayangnya, ia tidak tahu bahwa mereka telah putus beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tubuh Gaara menegang, tangannya mengepal. Ino terkejut, sadar bahwa ia perkataanya menyinggung Gaara. Punggung Gaara bergetar. Gaara meneteskan setitik air mata dan menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan kesedihan. Ino merasa bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu antara Gaara dengan Sakura.

Ino menggenggam tangan Gaara, berharap bisa sedikit mengurangi sedikit kesedihan Gaara. Gaara membalas genggaman Ino dan meremasnya.

_Gaara sialaaaan... tanganku jangan dijadikan korban, dong!_ batin Ino, ia meringis menahan sakit.

**-O-O-O-**

**GAARA'S POV**

Aku mulai merasa tenang, tangan yang kugenggam —lebih tepatnya hampir kuremukkan — memberikan kehangatan padaku. Aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menggenggam tanganku. Tapi kepalaku terasa sangat pening. Aku hanya sempat melihat rambut pirangnya yang indah.

"Gaara!"

_Oh, ia memanggil namaku dengan suaranya yang merdu. Benar-benar manis, _pikirku sebelum semuanya menggelap.

**-O-O-O-**

**INO'S POV**

Gaara berusaha untuk menoleh padaku, namun kepalanya terantuk kembali ke meja.

"Gaara!" seruku khawatir.

"ZZzzz.."

_Ti-tidur? _batinku. _Lalu, sekarang aku harus bagaimana?!_

Aku panik. Tanganku masih digenggam erat oleh Gaara. _Astaga! Haruskah aku... memulangkannya?_ Aku meneguk ludah.

"Waah... mesra sekali!" seru Tenten yang menghampiri kami. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel-nya.

"Tenten, tolong bantu aku!" pintaku setengah memaksa.

"Fu fu fu.. aku hanya berniat untuk mengabadikan kalian berdua," ucap Tenten sambil memotret.

"Tenteeen~" ucapku memelas.

"Dadaah.. selamat bermesraan, jangan sampai pagi, ya!" ucap Tenten sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya dan berjalan pergi.

"Uuuukh.. sial!" raungku kesal.

Aku teringat kembali pada Gaara. Aku mulai berusaha menarik tanganku yang digenggamnya. Tiba-tiba Gaara menyambar lenganku. "Jangan, jangan pergi, tetaplah di sini. Kumohon …" gumam Gaara tanpa menoleh.

"Kau, kau sebenarnya tidur atau tidak, sih!?" seruku kesal.

DEG!

_Astaga, aku memancing perhatian tamu lain,_ gerutuku dalam hati.

"Tarraratatta.. rattata"

Aku mendengar sebuah dering ponsel dari saku baju Gaara. Aku segera mengambilnya dan membaca namenya. "Perempuan cerewet?" gumamku heran. Aku mengangkatnya dan menempelkannya ke telingaku.

"GAARAAAA! Kau kemana saja, sih?!"

Aku otomatis menjauhkan ponsel Gaara dari telingaku dan hampir melemparnya.

"Kau ini! Bukankah kau berjanji untuk meminjamkan novelmu bila aku ke rumahmu malam ini?" omel seorang perempuan.

"Gaara? Heei... jawab aku, dong!"

Aku mendekatkan ponsel Gaara dengan takut-takut ke telingaku.

"Etto, Gaara mabuk dan sedang tidur di klub," jelasku.

"Eh? Siapa ini?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Aku Ino, teman se-SMP nya Gaara" jawabku.

"Aku Temari, kakaknya Gaara. Aiih, benar-benar deh, anak itu. Masa kakaknya sendiri tidak diberi tahu kalau dia punya pacar baru," omel Temari lagi. Sekarang aku baru paham mengapa name-nya Temari adalah perempuan cerewet.

"Aku bukan pacarnya Gaara," terangku.

"Aish, anak SMA kelas 1 memang masih suka malu-malu. Tolong antarkan Gaara pulang, ya! Alamatnya …"

**-O-O-O-**

"Uuukh …" Ino memapah Gaara dengan susah payah. Ino mengangkat tangannya berusaha menekan bel rumah.

_Ayooo.. tinggal sedikit, lagi!_ Tepat sebelum ia memencet bel rumah Ino kehilangan keseimbangan, dan terjatuh.

**Bruk!**

Temari yang berada di dalam segera keluar rumah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan ia mendapati Gaara menindih tubuh Ino. Tiba-tiba, Gaara memeluk Ino, mengira bahwa Ino adalah guling.

"Astaga Ino, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Temari khawatir.

"Ukh, ini, Gaara … berat," ringis Ino.

Temari segera mengangkat Gaara yang tak mau melepaskan Ino.

Akhirnya, Temari terpaksa menyeret mereka berdua sampai ke tempat tidur Gaara. Dan di sana, dia kembali berkutat dengan Gaara yang mengira Ino adalah guling. Setelah setengah jam berkutat, akhirnya Temari menyerah.

"Maaf Ino, aku tidak sanggup," ucap Temari, ia terduduk kelelahan.

"Lalu... aku harus bagaimana?" ringis Ino.

Temari menghela nafas. "Sepertinya kau harus menunggu sampai Gaara mengubah posisi tidurnya."

Ino memucat.

"Aku juga harus pulang, adikku menunggu di rumah, dah Ino!" lambai Temari pada Ino.

Ino merasa nyawanya seperti melayang. Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan baginya selain tidur dengan dipeluk Gaara.

**-O-O-O-**

Ino terbangun dari tidurnya, mendapati bahwa sebelah tangan Gaara masih memeluknya, namun ia sudah bisa kabur. Baru saja ia akan duduk..

"Ngggh …" erang Gaara. Tangan Gaara menyambar Ino dan mendadak Gaara mencium Ino. Terjadilah ciuman pagi yang menghabiskan waktu selama 5 menit itu. Setelah bibir keduanya terlepas, Ino langsung kabur dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus dan pergi dari rumah Gaara. Sementara Gaara,

"Aaah, kenapa gulingku hangat sekali, ya?" gumamnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Suatu pagi, di SMA Konoha Gakure.

"Selamat PAGI!" seru Ino menyambut hari pertama masuk liburan tengah semester dengan semangat 45.

"Pa—" Ketiga teman Ino yang berencana untuk untuk membalas seruan Ino terhenti. Karena sosok yang sedang melangkah ke bangkunya itu bukan lagi bersurai pirang, namun ungu!

"Ino, rambutmu dicat?" tanya Tenten memecahkan keheningan.

Ino mengangguk. "Iya!" jawabnya riang.

"Pe, permanen?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja tidak! Sebulan lagi akan luntur, kok," jawab Ino ringan.

"Kau mengecatnya di salon mana?" tanya Karin.

**TENG! TENG!**

Pembicaraan mereka terputus oleh bunyi bel yang menjadi pertanda masuknya pelajaran. Seluruh murid segera duduk di bangkunya masing-masing.

"Tenten, kau tidak duduk di sebelahku?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku dan Neji baru saja jadian," jawabTenten sambil tersenyum pada Ino. "San aku ingin duduk bersamanya. Tidak apa-apa kan, Ino?"

"Tentu saja! Selamat, ya!" balas Ino dengan riang. Dirinya membayangkan bahwa ia bisa menarik PJ*Pajak Jadian* dari mereka berdua.

**GREK!**

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat kelas X A menjadi benar-benar hening. Kakashi-sensei, sang wali kelas melangkah masuk.

"Anak-anak, kalian kedatangan murid baru dari SMA Suna Gakure," ujar Kakashi-sensei. "Masuklah, Sabaku."

**DEG!**

_Sabaku? Jangan-jangan,_ Ino menerka-nerka.

Gaara melangkah masuk. Langkahnya yang macho dalam sekejap membuat para gadis menjerit-jerit, menjerit dalam hati tentunya.

_Huh! Pasti nanti akan terbentuk fans club-nya Sabaku,_ pikir Shikamaru malas.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sabaku No Gaara," ucap Gaara malas.

"Gaara, silahkan duduk di sebelahnya Ino," ujar Kakashi-sensei.

"Ino? Yamanaka Ino?" tanya Gaara, ia mengangkat alisnya yang tak ada.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Kakashi-sensei memandangi Ino dan Gaara bergantian.

"Kami berasal dari SMP yang sama," jawab Ino cepat, takut Gaara akan berkata yang tidak-tidak. Dari sekelilingnya, Ino dapat merasakan hawa membunuh dari para calon fan girls Gaara.

Gaara melangkah mendekati Ino dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Jantung Ino berdegup kencang. Apakah _Gaara masih ingat kejadian hari itu?_ pikirnya panik.

"Baiklah, pelajaran dimulai …"

**-O-O-O-**

**INO'S POV**

"Akhirnya hari ini berakhir, juga," desahku lega.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Gaara sambil tetap membereskan barang-barangnya.

Aku terkejut dan menjawab dengan terbata-bata, "A-aku hanya merasa lelah, ja-jadi aku lega karena setelah ini dapat beristirahat," ucapku. _Duh, Ino! Sejak kapan cara bicaramu gampang terbata-bata seperti Hinata!_ rutukku dalam hati.

Gaara mengangkat alisnya. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa," balasnya sembari melangkah pergi.

Aku menatap punggung Gaara sampai ia menghilang di balik pintu. Dengan lesu, aku mengalihkan pandangan ke barang-barangku yang berantakan dan mulai membereskannya.

**-O-O-O-**

**GAARA'S POV**

Aku mengempaskan tubuhku ke kasur yang empuk.

"Hhh… kira-kira dia ada di mana, ya?" Aku menggumam.

Saat aku terbangun waktu itu. Aku hanya ingat bahwa aku mabuk setelah putus dengan Sakura. Aku tahu ada seorang gadis yang menghampiriku. Tapi aku hanya ingat dia berambut pirang.

"Astaga, aku harus mencarinya mulai dari mana?" Aku mengeluh.

Aku bangkit dan memandang sekelilingku, sebuah kamar yang kondisinya nahas bagaikan Titanic alias kapal hancur.

"Sepertinya aku membereskan ini," gumamku.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan mulai membereskan kamar. Kurapikan buku-buku yang berserakan. Kurapikan meja belajar yang penuh barang-barang. Kurapikan tempat tidur yang berantakan.

Dan saat aku mengganti seprai, mataku menangkap sehelai rambut berwarna pirang. Aku segera mengambilnya. Aku mulai berpikir. "Sepertinya gadis itu yang membawaku kemari," gumamku. "Berarti, ia mengenalku."

**-O-O-O-**

Temari menekan bel pintu rumah Gaara. Gaara memang tinggal sendirian karena ia paling tidak suka kebisingan, terutama pada kakak perempuannya yang cerewet. Gaara membuka pintu, wajahnya menjadi masam melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku hanya ingin meminjam novel, Gaara," jawab Temari. Ia sangat gemas pada adiknya yang satu ini. Temari menahan diri untuk tidak menyubit pipi Gaara. Ia takut Gaara tak kan meminjamkannya novel lagi.

"Masuklah," Gaara membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Temari mengikutinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau akan memperkenalkan pacarmu padaku atau tidak?" Temari memulai percakapan.

"Aku tidak punya pacar!" bentak Gaara, jemarinya mengambil sebuah novel di rak meja.

"Tapi—" ucapan Temari terputus karena Gaara mendorong Temari keluar dari rumahnya, meraih tangan Temari, menaruh novel di tangan Temari, dan membanting pintu keras-keras.

**BRAK!**

Temari hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat kelakuan adiknya.

**-O-O-O-**

Gaara menggeram di balik pintu.

_Temari sialan!_ umpatnya dalam hati. M_engingatkanku pada Sakura, saja. Sudah susah payah aku hampir melupakannya, tapi kenapa malah diingatkan!_

Gaara membuka laci meja kamarnya, mengambil sebuah kotak mungil dan membukanya, sehelai rambut pirang milik Ino —yang tentu saja Gaara tidak mengetahui milik siapa—. Gaara menggenggam rambut itu dan amarahnya berangsur-angsur hilang.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus mencarimu," gumam Gaara lirih.

**-O-O-O-**

Tenten terperangah mendengar cerita Ino. Tadi Ino datang ke rumahnya dan berkata bahwa ia ingin menceritakan sesuatu.

"Tenten, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Ino dengan raut khawatir.

"Kau…"

Hm?" Ino mendekatkan telinganya.

"Kau…"

"Aku apa, Tenten?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Kau dan Gaara sudah tidur bersama?!" jerit Tenten.

Ino sweatdrop. S_epertinya ada yang salah di otaknya Tenten,_ pikirnya.

Sambil mengusap-usap telinganya yang sakit, Ino berseru kesal, " Yang benar saja! Mana aku mau!"

"He.. he.. siapa tahu saja," goda Tenten.

Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Iya, aku mengerti keadaanmu. Gaara sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa itu kamu kan?" tanya Tenten.

"Iya, sih. Dia tidak bereaksi apa-apa tadi pagi," Ino merenung.

"Berarti kau aman!" seru Tenten. "Dia tidak mengingatmu. Lalu, apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Tidak mengingatku?" bisik Ino, pandangannya menerawang.

"Ino?" panggil Tenten.

Ino tidak mendengar, pandangannya masih menerawang.

"Ino!" panggil Tenten lagi.

Ino tersentak. "Ada apa, Tenten?"

Tenten memandang Ino dengan penuh selidik.

"Kau menyukai Gaara."

**-O-O-O-**

**INO'S POV**

_Aku menyukai Gaara?_ Aku termenung. Kakiku menyusuri jalan setapak di taman kota.

"Braak!"

"Aduh!"

Aku jatuh terduduk dan mengaduh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mengangkat wajah dan terbelalak memandang sang penabrak, Gaara.

**-O-O-O-**

**GAARA'S POV**

Gadis itu terbelalak, iris _aquamarine_-nya bertemu dengan _jade_ milikku.

"Hei?" tegurku.

"Eh, ah, apa?" matanya berkedip-kedip, sepertinya kesadarannya sudah kembali.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti itu?" kataku dingin.

Ino segera berdiri, semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

_Manis,_ refleks aku berpikir. Aku tersadar dan menggelengkan kepala. _Apa yang barusan kupikirkan?_ Wajahku memanas. "Dah," ucapku sebelum berbalik. Aku segera melangkah pergi sebelum Ino menyadari rona merah yang meguasai wajahku.

**-O-O-O-**

Ino bengong. Tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan mendapat tanggapan super dingin dari Gaara. Ino teringat kembali perkataan Tenten. "Aku menyukai Gaara? Yang benar saja," rutuk Ino.

**-O-O-O-**

**GAARA'S POV**

Waktu berlalu. Hampir sebulan berlalu sejak hari itu. Aku berkali-kali mengunjungi klub itu dan tak berhasil menemukan gadis yang kucari. Aku malah bertemu Ino, gadis berambut ungu itu.

Aku tersentak. _Ungu?_ pikirku. Seingatku, dulu rambut Ino tidak berwarna ungu. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Aku harus mencari tahu…

* * *

**To Be Continue**


	3. Chapter 3

Pada hari Senin pagi, di SMA Konoha Gakuen, seorang gadis bersurai ungu melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah. Dengan malas ia menggerakkan kakinya—hampir menyeret— menuju ke kelas X-A. Ino memasuki ruang kelasnya dan duduk di sebelah Gaara, pemuda beriris _jade_ yang terus memandanginya sejak ia memasuki kelas. Mau tak mau, Ino merasa risih dipandangi oleh Gaara. "Kenapa kau memandangiku?" tanya Ino.

Hening sejenak.

"Rambutmu," gumam Gaara.

Ino tersentak. _Apakah Gaara sudah tahu?_ pikirnya panik.

"Apakah itu warna asli rambutmu?" tanya Gaara. Ino bingung ia harus menjawab apa. Gaara meraih sejumput rambut Ino dan menciumnya. "Ini cat, apa warna asli rambutmu?"

Muka Ino memerah.

"Ino?" Gaara mendekat, sekarang Ino dapat mencium wangi parfum Casablanca dari tubuh Gaara. Sementara itu, sebagian dari fan girls Gaara yang menonton adegan itu sudah mimisan di tempat. Mendadak, kelas X-A dikerumuni oleh banyak murid.

"Ino," wajah Gaara semakin mendekati Ino, hembusan nafas Gaara semakin terasa oleh Ino.

"TENG! TENG!" lonceng pertanda masuk berdentang.

**-O-O-O-**

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini hanya sampai di sini," ucap Kurenai-sensei sebelum melangkah meninggalkan kelas X-A. Dengan cepat Ino membereskan barang-barang dan memasukkannya begitu saja ke dalam tas. Lalu, Ino melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan kelas. Gaara mengikutinya.

"Ino!" panggil Gaara. Bukannya menoleh, tapi Ino malah berlari menjauh. Ia berbelok dan berusaha secepat mungkin menuruni tangga, namun dirinya tersandung.

"INO!" Gaara secepat kilat meraih lengan Ino dan menarik ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bruaaak!..." Keduanya jatuh berdebum di bawah tangga.

Ino dengan cepat menarik diri dari pelukan Gaara, dilihatnya dahi Gaara yang berdarah. "Gaara! Kau berdarah!" jerit Ino.

"Hah? Hanya luka kecil, kok," ringis Gaara, tangannya memegangi dahinya yang bedarah.

"Sudah, ayo cepat ke UKS!" seru Ino panik. Ia menyeret Gaara menuju UKS.

"Tsunade-sensei!" panggil Ino sesampainya di sana. Hening. Pandangan mata Ino menyapu seluruh sudut di UKS dan ia tak menemukan Tsunade-sensei di sana. Ino berbalik dan mendudukkan Gaara di salah satu kursi, lalu mengambil kasa, kapas, dan betadine. Ino berlutut di depan Gaara dan mulai membersihkan luka Gaara.

"Aaaaw… sakit! Kau bisa mengobati tidak, sih!?" erang Gaara kesakitan.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk berhati-hati, tahu!" balas Ino. "Diamlah, dan tahan sakitnya," omel Ino, nadanya terdengar khawatir.

Gaara pun terdiam, terkadang wajahnya meringis kesakitan.

Ino mengambil penutup luka sebagai sentuhan terakhir di dahi Gaara. "Nah, sudah!" ucap Ino dengan riang. Ino pun beranjak pergi.

Melihat ini, Gaara segera menyambar lengan Ino. "Apa warna asli rambutmu, Ino?" tanya Gaara.

Ino memutar otaknya. "Coklat! Warna rambutku coklat!" Ino berbohong.

"Lalu, kenapa tadi kau kabur dariku?" tanya Gaara.

"I-itu, itu karena kau menyebalkan!" Ucapan Ino sukses menciptakan empat buah siku-siku di dahi Gaara.

"Kau juga menyebalkan, perempuan cerewet!" balas Gaara.

"Hah? Kau seratus, tidak, seribu kali lebih menyebalkan dariku!" seru Ino kesal.

"Kau yang lebih menyebalkan!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"KAU!" Gaara setengah berteriak, membuat Ino tersentak.

Bibir Ino bergetar. "Baiklah. Aku memang menyebalkan! Selamat tinggal!" Ino pergi dengan membanting pintu UKS.

"Blammm!.."

Gaara menghela nafas, menyampirkan tasnya di pundak, dan berjalan pergi.

"Tarararatata rattata.." ponsel Gaara berbunyi. Gaara mengambilnya dari saku dan mengangkat tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, "Halo?" ucap Gaara malas.

"Gaara, hari ini aku main ke rumahmu, ya?" pinta Temari.

"Kapan?" tanya Gaara.

"Nanti sore," jawab Temari.

"Baiklah," balas Gaara.

"Sip! Oh ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pacar barumu?" tanya Temari iseng.

Gaara mengangkat alisnya. "Pacar yang mana, sih?" tanya Gaara.

"Yang… berambut pirang itu!" Temari mengingat-ingat.

_Berambut pirang?_ pikir Gaara. Dengan otomatis ia bertanya, "Siapa?"

Temari kembali mengingat-ingat. "Nggh… kalau tidak salah, Yamanaka Ino, ya?"

Gaara tersentak. "Yang mengantarku malam itu… Ino?"

"Yup! Dan kau memeluknya sepanjang malam—" Gaara memutuskan ponselnya. Otaknya berpikir cepat dan kakinya mulai berlari. Gaara berbelok dan segera mengerem langkah kakinya, ia hampir saja menabrak Tenten.

"Gaara, ada apa?" tanya Tenten.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sampai jumpa," Gaara mulai berlari lagi.

"Tunggu, kau mencari Ino, kan?" tanya Tenten.

Gaara kembali mengerem kakinya dan berbalik. "Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyanya.

Tenten memandangi Gaara sejenak. "Kau… sudah ingat?" tanya Tenten.

"Belum sepenuhnya," aku Gaara.

Tenten mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Lihatlah."

Gaara melihat foto dirinya bersama Ino, di sana ia sedang menggenggam tangan Ino dengan erat.

**-O-O-O-**

Ino berlari terisak-isak, ucapan Gaara telah menyakiti hatinya. Setelah sekian lama berlari, Ino berhenti di salah satu bangku taman kota. Nafasnya terengah-engah, ia terduduk dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Ino termenung, ia duduk di sana selama dua jam.

Matahari mulai terbenam. Ino merasa malas untuk pulang, ia masih ingin berada di sana. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menutupi kedua matanya. Ino refleks memegang tangan itu.

"Jangan kau buka tanganku," pinta Gaara.

Ino merasakan nafas Gaara yang terengah-engah di belakangnya. "Kau bisa merasakannya, kan? Nafasku yang terengah-engah ini, karena aku berlari-lari mencarimu," bisik Gaara di telinga Ino. Wajah Ino menjadi merah padam.

"Kau tadi habis menangis? Gara-gara aku, kan? Maaf, ya," ucap Gaara lirih. Ino kembali meneteskan air matanya. Tangan Gaara menurun dan melingkari leher Ino. Ino mencoba untuk menoleh, namun ia dihadapkan ke depan lagi oleh Gaara.

"Jangan melihatku. Aku sedang tidak enak untuk dilihat," ucap Gaara.

"Tapi, kau harus dihukum," goda Ino.

"Kenapa?" refleks Gaara bertanya.

"Karena kau sudah membuatku menangis," jawab Ino.

Gaara mendesah. "Kalau itu kan sudah impas," ujar Gaara.

Ino mengangkat alisnya. "Impas?" tanya Ino.

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuat luka di dahiku?" balas Gaara.

Hening sejenak.

"Jadi… kita impas, ya," ucap Ino lirih.

"Siapa bilang? Kau hutang satu hukuman padaku," sahut Gaara.

Kening Ino berkerut. "Aku hutang satu hukuman? Apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Menurutmu?" goda Gaara.

"Gaaraaaa…"

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah benar-benar ingat kejadian hari itu?" tanya Ino lirih.

"Tentu saja," jawab Gaara. "Kau ingin kuingatkan yang bagian mana? Saat aku menggenggam tanganmu? Atau saat aku memelukmu? Atau ciuman pagi itu?"

"Aku lebih ingat dari pada kau, tahu!" balas Ino.

"Hng? Kalau begitu ingatkan aku sekali lagi, ya?" pinta Gaara manja, bibirnya mencium leher Ino.

"Ga-Gaara" panggil Ino dengan gugup, otaknya berputar, mencari topik pembicaraan lain.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Gaara.

"Hu-hukumannya jangan berat-berat, ya," pinta Ino.

"Tenang saja, hukumannya ringan, kok," jawab Gaara.

Ino meneguk ludah dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Hukumannya apa?"

"Kau…" Gaara berhenti sejenak.

"Kau harus menjadi pacarku," ucap Gaara sambil menggigit telinga kanan Ino.

**-O-O-O-**

Lonceng pertanda berakhirnya jam sekolah telah berbunyi tujuh belas menit yang lalu.

"Jangan lupa ya, Ino!" peringat Gaara.

Ino tersenyum. "Kalau lupa, bagaimana?" godanya.

"Kau akan mendapatkan hukumannya," jawab Gaara. Ia mencium dahi Ino dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Jaa ne," ucap Gaara sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Ino berdiri terpaku di tempat, rona merah menjalari wajahnya.

Sementara di gerbang sekolah, Tenten menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Sudah 20 menit ia menunggu Ino di sana. Dilihatnya Gaara berjalan sambil tersenyum. _Senyuman yang langka_, pikir Tenten sekilas.

"Gaara!" panggil Tenten. Gaara menoleh.

"Kau melihat Ino?" tanya Tenten.

Gaara memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya dan menjawab, "Dia masih di dalam kelas."

"Arigatou!" ucap Tenten, kakinya segera melangkah menuju kelas X-A. Sesampainya di sana, Tenten yang berniat berteriak memanggil Ino mengurungkan niatnya melihat wajah Ino yang bagaikan kepiting rebus. Perlahan-lahan Tenten mendekati Ino.

"Ino?" panggil Tenten.

"I-Iya?" Ino gelagapan.

Tenten tersenyum simpul. "Kenapa wajahmu merah padam begitu?"

"Eee… tidak apa-apa" jawab Ino cepat.

"Oh ya?" Tenten tidak mempercayai jawaban Ino.

"Sudahlah, Tenten. Gaara hanya, hanya mencium keningku," terang Ino gugup.

"Hanya itu saja?" Tenten mengangkat alisnya.

"Kami… janjian akan kencan hari Minggu, nanti," Ino menunduk malu.

"Aha! Begitu rupanya," Tenten mengangguk-angguk.

"Tenten…" panggil Ino.

"Apa?" tanya Tenten.

"Kata-katamu tidak benar. Aku tidak menyukai Gaara," Ino berhenti sejenak. "Tetapi aku mencintainya."

**-O-O-O-**

Hari Minggu pagi di taman kota, tampak seorang pemuda bertubuh atletis bersurai merah, mata _jade_-nya berkali-kali memandang baju yang dikenakannya, memastikan bahwa ia tidak terlihat aneh. Pandangan matanya beralih pada jam tangan Casio yang melilit pergelangan tangan kirinya, meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak terlambat.

"Gaara?"

Gaara segera berbalik dan tersenyum kecut melihat… Sakura dan Sasuke, yang terlihat bosan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Gaara dingin.

"Oh maaf," Sakura meminta maaf. Ia terlihat agak canggung.

Gaara mendengus kesal.

Alis Sasuke terangkat, "Kau kesal padanya?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Aku sangat kesal pada… maaf, siapa namamu? Aku lupa," tanya Gaara.

"Aku Sakura," jawab Sakura, ia tersinggung.

"Yaah… Sa—siapa tadi? Ah, kau kupanggil _forehead_ saja, ya?" Ucapan Gaara amat sangat menyiggung perasaan Sakura yang anti pada kata '_forehead' _atau _'_jidat lebar'_._

"Ka-kau.." Nampak _death glare_ yang mengelilingi tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Pergilah Sakura, dan tenangkan dirimu," Sakura menatap Sasuke sejenak, lalu melangkah pergi menjauhi Gaara dan Sasuke.

Setelah dirasanya Sakura takkan dapat mendengarkan mereka, Sasuke memulai. "Gaara, aku mulai bosan terhadap Sakura."

"Lalu?" tanya Gaara acuh tak acuh.

"Apa kau mau menerimanya lagi?" tanya Sasuke. Otak Gaara berputar, dari sudut matanya ia melihat Ino berjalan ke arahnya.

"SAKURA!..." panggil Gaara. Sakura menoleh. "Kemarilah!.." seru Gaara.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke was-was, Ino datang menghampiri.

"Hai, Gaa—" ucapan Ino terputus oleh ciuman Gaara. Sakura dan Sasuke terperangah, mulutnya membentuk huruf O.

Ino yang terkejut dengan ciuman mendadak itu segera kehabisan nafas. Gaara melepaskan bibirnya sebentar untuk membiarkan Ino menarik nafas. Lalu bibir mereka kembali bertautan selama 3 menit.

"A-apa-apaan ini?!" seru Sasuke.

Gaara merangkul bahu Ino yang kini merah padam dan tersenyum sinis. "Inilah jawabanku."

Pasangan yang baru jadian enam hari itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih bengong.

* * *

**Owariii~ ^^**


End file.
